Heat
by oneperfectfit
Summary: “I’m hot,” she says, moaning as a sticky lock of hair practically glues itself to her forehead. Summer in Konoha can be quite cruel. Kaka/Saku.


**I am posting this because, currently outside my window, there is a giant (for where I live) snowstorm going on. I had to go out at 9 last night to get snow boots in the hope I would be able to go to school today, except I am not able to go to school today, which is why I am posting this? I'd actually prefer to be at school, because I am majorly weird like that, but, you know. Also, I think Sakura might come off as a little idiotic sounding, which wasn't my intent at all. I'm going to go try to feel better now.  
**

"I'm hot," she says, moaning as a sticky lock of hair practically glues itself to her forehead. She lifts up her right arm to pull it off her brow but thinks better of the movement and begins to blow at her forehead to no avail.

"I don't care. And stop that, it's annoying."

She pouts, although be probably can't see it. "But I'm hot. And I don't wanna move."

"I'm hotter," he points out. "You're lying on top of me."

She giggles, because the breath from him talking pleasantly tickles parts of her face. "Only half on top of you, and only on your stomach, and _whatever_, s'not like you mind anyways."

"Maybe I do," he says, lifting his arm lazily to pull the lock of sweat-soaked pink hair off of her forehead. "There." She raises her head to look at him.

"It's isn't like you're gonna do something about it," she says, "and thanks." She blows a stream of air across his face and watches him twitch.

"Don't do that," he groans, and she scowls lightly at him.

"I'm still hot," and moves her hair so it fans out over his chest, getting the mass off of the back of her neck.

"Thanks for that," he says. "You wanna go for a swim?"

"No, cause I know where _that's _gonna lead and it's too hot to do anything besides eat ice cream, and yeah. Too lazy to get up."

"I could just transport us in," he says.

"What, and get my clothes wet?" She plucks at the disgusting-looking tank top that she's wearing.

His breath tickles her ear. He's raised his head. "Yeah, what clothes, Sakura?"

Okay, so maybe she's wearing a icky old tank top that's also really sweaty, she doesn't even have a bra underneath it, and then there's her lime green underwear that are sorta riding low on her hips- something she knows is probably tempting him-, and he's in his boxers too, ones with little frogs on them (joke gift, but he never ever does his laundry cause he's too goddamned lazy, so there you go) and their clothes are lying in a pile by the other tree over there, even his mask is off, but _still_.

"Y'know, this… thing. And my underwear." He casts a critical eye at her underwear, not that she minds.

"Yeah, that'd come off pretty easily though."

"Mmm, stop it, I don't wanna move."

"Laziness is bad for a ninja," he says, but grins and flops his head partway down, then starts playing with her hair.

"Um, ya, whatever, Kakashi. Like you're not being a lazy bastard either."

"Never said that I wasn't a hypocrite."

She trails a finger over the arm now circling her chest.

"Don't think that I don't know what you're doing, 'kashi. You know perfectly well that my bra's over there."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," he winks at her, moving a hand. She would smack it, but it's too hot and that doesn't feel bad. Quite the opposite, but it's too hot to move. The air doesn't even stir when she twitches.

"So, do we like, know the temperature for today?" She wrinkles her nose up at the hot yellow sun that's beaming down at them from in between the leafy branches covering the sky.

"Someone I overheard said that it was one hundred and two in the shade."

"Yeah, okay. But what's it in the sun?"

"I dunno, 'kura. Hotter than one hundred and two?"

"Thank _you _Captain Obvious. And move your hand, I don't wanna go- what was it?- oh yeah, frolic in the lake." She smacks his fingers away, and she can hear the pout in his voice.

"Ow."

"Yeah, shut up, right?"

"Okay," he says, "you know, if you don't like what I'm doing, we could totally go and train. Sweating actually cools you off."

"Oh ho," she says sarcastically. "Tell that to the medic, why don't you?"

"You spend most of your time in ANBU and most of your time out of ANBU in bed." He points out, smirking slightly, probably proud of that fact. "You only go into the hospital if there's a huge emergency, Tsunade-sama needs your help on a tricky case, or I'm there, and I'm usually only there cause you _drag me _there."

"Yeah, cause you're an obstinate ass. And I'm still a medic, so shaddup. why don't you." It's not really a request, it's more of a statement. Sakura sighs and attempts to go to sleep. Or would, if he would just shut up like she had so politely asked.

He doesn't, though. It's not like she minds that much anyways.


End file.
